There are stationary land installations which utilize the power of the tides to run electrical generators. However, specific circumstances of sea and land are requisites for this utilization.
In order to take advantage of tidal power existing over a wide area of the world a more adaptable means is required.
The ocean tide resource is continuous, everlasting, non-hazardous and non-pollutant. The system recommended to harness the ocean tide potential power is simple and inexpensive.